vootfandomcom-20200213-history
Ajim
Ajim (CVT-001) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT. He is a special character who can be unlocked by winning enough matches by Time Out in Arcade mode. He is equipped with very powerful attacks (which can be made even more powerful in-game) and moves very fast, but has by far the weakest armor in the game. On top of this, his armor depletes at a constant rate during the match. Story Story junk goes here Gameplay Ajim has 5 stages of mobility, and he begins each round at level 3. This can be changed by inputting specific dashing CW commands: f-slide CW: Mobility Down df-slide CW: Mobility Down + 2 colored orbs f-air CW: Mobility Up df-air CW: Mobility Up + 2 colored orbs Using a mobility down technique will always reduce Ajim's mobility to its lowest level regardless of what level he was at previously. Raising his mobility will only increase it by one stage at a time. Altering his mobility inversely affects his V Armor as well. At level 1, Ajim is extremely slow but has V Armor capabilities on par with Dordray and Angelan. At level 5, Ajim loses all of his V Armor. The trade-off in mobility for V Armor at level 1 does not do enough to compensate for his weak defenses, so it is recommended that you only use the mobility upgrade technique. f-dash CW: Armament Up df-dash CW: Armament Up Ajim's attacking power also has multiple stages. His armament is set to level 1 at the start of each round and can be increased to level 3 by using a forward or diagonal-forward dashing CW. At level 2, all of Ajim's attacks inflict 1.5x their normal damage, and at level 3, they inflict 2x their normal damage. Unlike mobility upgrades, which remain in effect for the remainder of the round, armament upgrades wear off with time. Once 10 seconds elapse after upgrading to level 3, Ajim's armament will decrease to level 2. You can perform another upgrade to reset this timer, however. If you upgrade to level 2 and then upgrade to level 3 nine seconds later, you'll still have an additional 10 full seconds from your most-recent upgrade before your armament is reduced back to level 2. While mobility and armament upgrades are extremely useful in giving yourself an edge, every second spent using them is a second not spent attacking the enemy. Make sure you don't leave yourself open to attack while using them by upgrading only when behind adequate cover or when the opponent is preoccupied, such as after knocking him to the ground or deterring him with homing attacks. Right Weapon (Right Fist) Ajim's standard RW shot does an impressive amount of damage for a fast-moving, rapid-fire projectile with infinite ammo, and after 2 armament upgrades a single stray shot from standing/walking RW can strip anywhere from 25% to 33% of the opponent's total health. The forward dashing variant is particularly nasty. If you're skilled at dash vectoring, use it to capitalize on every opening. (And if you're not? Who cares? Never stopped me. >_>) The RTRW variant is a beam shot with increased power, speed, and homing ability. It has a longer start-up period, which makes it somewhat more difficult to use effectively. See the section below for information on how to cancel out its start-up frames. The LTRW variant, as far as I can tell, has little or no utility at all. It's not particularly strong, and it's armor-stripping properties are useless, as all of Ajim's attacks can pierce through any V Armor from any distance. Below is a partial damage table. (All damage values on this page are for Armament Level 1.) RW: 150 cRW: 120 jRW: 180 RTRW: 220 cRTRW: 200 jRTRW: 280 f-dash RW: 180 f-slide RW: 150 f-air RW: 200 Left Weapon (Left Fist) Ajim's LW is an energy ball that continuously tracks the enemy for several seconds, similar to Specineff's LW. The ball will gradually increase in velocity until it either strikes the opponent or a physical structure, upon which it explodes on impact. Like other explosives, the blast radius blocks some enemy fire and can be used as a makeshift shield. The LW is generally more useful as an annoyance device than a source of damage. All of Ajim's LW variants (standing, crouching, turbo, dashing, etc.) behave in the exact same manner and inflict the exact same amount of damage. The only differences between the various LW types are the manner in which Ajim throws them (over the shoulder, behind the back, etc.) and the manner in which they cancel/chain into other attacks. The blast radius itself only does 10 damage. A direct impact does 150 damage. The armament multiplier is applied upon contact with the enemy. If you fire a LW shot at armament level 1 but upgrade to level 3 before the ball hits the enemy, then it will inflict level 3 damage. Center Weapon (Big Core) All CW variants are unaffected by armament upgrades. Saturn Beam (CW, cCW, jCW) - Ajim's standard CW shot is similar in appearance and behavior to his RTRW beam, but the effect is different. The Saturn Beam doesn't inflict a fixed amount of damage; it depletes 60% of the enemy's remaining HP. If used on an opponent with full health, it will inflict 60% damage. If used a second time in succession, it will only inflict 24% damage. It has no effect on a downed opponent, and it cannot KO the opponent no matter how little HP he has remaining. A well-executed CW shot can be very useful early in the round but not as helpful after the enemy has already taken a significant amount of damage. Colored Orbs (side/diagonal dash CW) - A side dashing CW and (most) diagonal dashing CWs will fire a specific number of colored orbs that track the enemy (but not quite as well as LW). These orbs consume no weapon energy and come in 4 different colors, each of which are chosen at random and have different effects. Red orbs inflict 100 damage. Green orbs inflict 100 damage and disable one of the enemy's weapons for 12 seconds; the weapon that is disabled is always the one with the highest remaining percentage in the weapons gauge. Blue orbs reduce all of the enemy's weapon gauges to 0%. Silver orbs completely restore the enemy's health and weapon energy. The only worthwhile variation of this attack is the diagonal-forward aerial dashing CW, which fires 2 orbs and upgrades Ajim's mobility by one stage at the same time. Furthermore, it's only wise to use this at the beginning of the round, as you don't want to accidentally give your opponent a healing orb in the middle of the fight. Reflector (RTCW, b-dash CW) - Ajim's RTCW is a large and slow-moving reflector panel that follows the enemy for about 740 meters. Any shots that hit the reflector will simply be bounced away with no effect unless they are capable of piercing through physical structures (Specineff's CW, Dordray's drill, etc). The reflector inflicts 100 damage and knocks the opponent down upon contact. RTCW variants deploy a single reflector, while b-dash CW variants deploy 2. Teleporter (LTCW) - Ajim can deploy up to 3 teleporters at a time, each of which will remain on the field for about 12 seconds before disappearing. If either Ajim or the opponent walks into a teleporter, he will be instantaneously moved to the next teleporter that was placed. If only one teleporter is placed, then it will do nothing. While teleporting in and of itself has dubious practical use, these devices are instrumental in performing the ABO Hold technique, which allows Ajim to lock the enemy in place for an instant KO. Close Combat Close combat techniques are not affected by armament upgrades. Some damage values: RW: 320 LW: 370 CW: 400 QS: 280 DA: 142 Special Attack: Self Destruct The LW and RW gauges must be at 100% in order to perform this technique, and all 3 weapon gauges will be reduced to 0% after using it. To perform it, rotate clockwise and use CW. Ajim will explode in a ~280 meter blast radius, cutting his remaining health by 50% and inflicting 500 damage upon his opponent. In other words, using this technique when both players are at full health will leave them both with about 50% after the blast, but using it when both players are at 20% health will leave Ajim with 10% and KO the opponent. Ajim will slowly reassemble himself after the explosion, and his core is vulnerable to enemy fire during this time. It's virtually impossible to successfully use this technique against an opponent who knows what he's doing, and its only purpose is for showboating against noobs. If you're really dead-set on using it though, just do your best to make sure that the opponent is cornered and/or that you're behind some sort of physical barrier for shielding. Advanced Techniques Fast Attacks (LW Chains) - If you input a standing LW immediately followed by another attack, the LW shot will be canceled and the second attack will be fired without its usual start-up frames. This allows you to deploy reflectors (LW -> RTCW) and beam shots (LW -> CW/RTRW) more quickly than normal. This also works for crouch variations of these attacks. RW can be used to start the chain instead of LW, but it's not quite as fast. ABO Hold - ????? I know the basic idea behind this (using teleporters to trap the enemy), but I'm not quite sure how to do it. Can anybody explain what happens in the end of this video? Is it just a matter of setting a teleporter on top of a downed opponent, and then hitting him as he teleports toward you? Infinite Upward Teleport - Place one teleporter on the ground and one in the air. If you drop into the teleporter on the ground and input the jump command at the proper time, you can emerge from the mid-air teleporter and continue to jump upward. Continue the process to create more teleporters higher in the sky. Pointless but amusing. I'm not sure how far you can go, as my timing isn't consistent enough to do this very well. Sources : https://www.oratan.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=175 Category:Virtuaroids